You Shot Across My Sky Like A Meteor
by SilverFallingStar
Summary: You dating life has never gone over well. But when your best friend enters you into a Robert Pattinson Date Contest all that is about to change. But when things dont go the way you secertly hopped they would, fate comes into play \
1. Chapter 1

Anything in italics is your personal thoughts

"Seriously, don t Do this". You said trying sound angry even through you really weren't. You just through the whole thing was silly.  
"Come on if you win it would be like totally awesome." Brea said looking up at you her chocolate brown eyes swimming with excitement. You and Brea have been friends since you can remember, you both were so close you were like sisters. Shortly after you graduated last year you guys bought an apartment together that was located in the middle of downtown Vancouver Canada, you loved it here the weather and scenery was beautiful,you were born here and never thought of leaving. "  
"No, it would like totally blow." You said imitating her rolling your eyes, "I think he is a good actor and yes he is very good looking but he comes off a bit stuck up and egotistical."  
" Dude you need to get out and date and this", she said pointing at the computer screen "is like gold if you won a date with Robert Pattinson how awesome would that be?"  
" why don't you just enter yourself?" The thought of dating at all was a scary thought, your relationships never went over to well.  
"I already did silly, but lets face it you would have far better luck then i would and besides I am more a Taylor girl anyways, but since he isn't doing one of these Win a Date Things then will settle for Robert." She said flashing a smile.  
"I don't understand i thought fan girls scared him why is he doing this?" You said wondering exactly what was really going on here with this whole contest thing, it didn't make a whole lot of sense to you.  
"I am not sure you should asked him when you meet him." She said winking.  
"Seriously the chances of me winning this are slim to none, so you know what go head enter me, and i can laugh in you face when the blonde slim beach babe wins, which we all know is going to happen." "Actually its a random draw so it could be anyone really. I Just think it cant hurt to enter, who knows right."  
You continued to do your make up and finish getting ready for the party that you and Brea were going tonight with a bunch of other friends from school. It was Jason's birthday a really close friend of yours.  
"So when do they do the draw?"  
" Tomorrow afternoon." She said beaming, "here let me help you with your outfit."  
She pulled out a small pink tank top and dark blue jeans, and of course your small black flats with the pink ribbon it, they were your favourite. Brea was in a white tank top and a pair of black lulu pants and sneakers. You got dressed and made your way to your car. "  
Tonight is going to be a blast!!" Brea said squealing like a little girl.  
You laughed, "tonight will be awesome, will have to make it a birthday to remember, oh and don't tell anyone about the contest that whole thing is just dumb and i still cant believe you entered me."  
" Come on lighten up he s a total hottie."  
" Yeah he totally is but what if he is a serial killer. You said laughing  
"oh please" Brea said rolling her eyes, "you have to be kidding!"  
"I am not, you don't know him from Adam, you never know." You said punching her arm, you were kidding to an degree, he could be a total asshole you don't know that. Plus again the idea of dating just never really worked out for you and you weren't sure you were ready for it anyway. Not after the whole Ben fiasco, that went totally wrong is ALL manners of the word. What were you thinking anyways there were like 24,000 people that entered that contest that idea of you winning it was so small. But you couldn't stop thinking about it, even when you go to the club and met you with Jason and everyone the whole time in the back of you mind Robert was in your thoughts. Your justifications to that was that you were just a silly little girl with a crush and nothing more. Half the woman population had the same crush with this dark British man who had a smile to die for and the face of an angel, i mean how bad would it be if you did win and..  
"Nicole, you there?" You looked up to see Jason, for the first time you realized the music was way to loud the place was crowded and Brea was already smashed and dancing on the dance floor with Mike.  
"You okay girl?"  
"Yeah sorry I was in my own world." You smiled weakly  
"I noticed, you ve been that way the whole night since Brea announced the whole contest thing."  
You looked up at him you jaw slightly dropped, _dame it! She had to say something didn't she, of course she did its Brea._  
"Yeah about that, the whole thing is dumb." You said sipping your coke.  
"But in a way you want to win so you can meet him and see what's he is really like. Your curious and interested i mean who wouldn't be that guy is hot and he seems charming and a little mysterious and cute and totally loveable." He said smiling.  
You had know Jason for about 2 years, you met at the beginning of school in drama class, you were doing the technical stuff while Jason and Mike were the on stage actors. You were never were really a stage person. Jason was a fun loving and out going person, and about the only guy you didn't mind hanging out with, probably because Jason was gay and easy to get along with.  
"Your right about that to a degree but I told Brea he seems stuck up and egotistical and i just don't know. Besides i haven't won, and i am not going to so we should just move on from it."  
" Sure sure, we should head out anyways the club is closing."  
"holy what time is it?" you said looking around for a clock but couldnt see anything past all the people.  
" it almost 2am silly girl, you spent most of the night in you head like usual." He said laughing and hugging you before going to get Brea, and his boyfriend Mike.  
You drove home while Brea slept in the passengers seat, Mike and Jason laughed and joked in the back seat while singing the backstreet boys, you tried tuning it out. It wasn't your kind of music but since it was Jason birthday you agreed he could listen to it, you had to smile though you loved them they were the closet thing you had to family. After your mother passed away from cancer 3 years ago getting along with your father was hard he turned to alcohol to coup while you went to school and looked after yourself, You spend most of the time with Brea and her family before you 2 got your own apartment. You tried help your dad but he didn't want help and therefore you stopped offering it. You tried keeping in touch with him but it was difficult and painful so you just tried to avoid it all together. These 3 here were your family. Brea had dark almost black hair with brown eyes. she was average build curvy also the shortest in the group, she was total opposite to your Long red/brown hair and piercing green eyes, you were average height and slim. Jason was tall, average with blond spiky hair and hazel eyes as were mike was short black hair and blue eyes that looked like cracked marble the were the most beautiful eyes you had ever seen. You pulled up to the apartment building and got out, Mike and Jason helped Brea out of the car and into the apartment the whole time she never woke up. You put her in her bed and left her to sleep, while you 3 decided on playing board games. It was 4am when you decided to go to bed, you were beat. You climbed into bed and were asleep the moment you head hit the pillow.

"WAKE UP WAKE UP!!" Brea yelled shaking you violently, "Its today its today!!! GET UP!!!"  
_ Crap it was today, already dame it_  
"Okay okay i am up i am up" You said pulling the pillow back over your head.  
"GET UP NOW!" She said putting her hands on her hips which always meant business.  
"Okay! I am sorry". you climb out of bed still sleepy and walked slowly to the TV room where Mike and Jason were still on the floor in sleeping bags, they were wide awake though and looked just and egger as Brea did. You sat down on the arm rest of the chair staring at the TV, it was to bright to look at you really had to focus on what the lady was saying,  
_And now we are going to announce the winner of the Win A Date With Robert Pattinson Contest. Just so you know there were over 2700 woman, and men that entered this contest, so best of luck to you all, and the winner is The TV screen behind her started to circulate through hundreds of thousands of names and then it stopped, loud music played and confetti came down, the winner is Sarah Morris!!! Congratulations Sarah!!_  
You rubbed your eyes, and stared at the screen, everyone was quite and slowly looked up at you shock on there face, they really thought you were going to win. Unlike you, you knew the odds of you winning were slim to none, but there was a feeling inside you a feeling of almost disappointment, but you knew almost every girl must be feeling the same way right now, unlike Sarah.  
"NO FUCKING WAY!!! DAME IT!!!!"  
" Hey Brea it s cool, come down okay we knew we weren't going to win." You said yawning and trying to play it cool.  
"Yeah but still COME ON!!!" She got up and left the room without another word.  
"poor thing she will get over it". Jason said laughing, "So today PLAYLAND OPENED UP!!! We so have to go!"  
"Sure sounds good let me shower and change first." You got up and hoped in the shower the whole time you felt like you should have been that girl but again its a dumb thing to think or even feel you didn't know him but a part of you wish you could get to know him.  
You got dressed in skinny's and a Blue v neck T-shirt and tennis shows, you kept your hair down long and applied a little make-up. Jason, Mike and Brea were already ready to go. You guys piled in your car and made your way to Play land, you guys went ever year sometime more then once. Play land was an amusement park located in the middle of the Vancouver City is was the best place to go during the summer time and you guys loved it, every year they got new rides and attractions you always loved to see what was new, and it was a good way to keep you mind of losing a certain thing You piled out of your Ford Explore and made your way to the gates you paid your fair and got your bracelets and you were in!  
"ROLLER COASTER FIRST!!!" Jason and mike said together making there way for the coaster line up.  
"I am going to get some cotton candy ill meet you guys at the end." Brea said going toward the candy counter.  
"I wish she would get over he ride fears." Mike said smiling and giggling.  
" Well its not so much ride fears, i mean if someone threw up on me while i was on a ride i think i would never go on them again either", you said feeling sorry for her.  
The best part about going early in the morning on a Thursday meant school was still in, wasn't for another 2 weeks before summer break so that meant short line ups, which was awesome. You made your way to the coaster and stole the front seat, lucky thing about it could fit 3 small people so you didn't have to ride alone. It took off like a rocket and you all were laughing and screaming, mike was funny though he screamed like a girl so it made the whole experience that much more enjoyable. The ride didn't last nearly long enough so you all met up with Brea to make it to the next one.  
"Race you guys there!" Mike said taking off before you all could catch on.  
Jason took off with Brea at his side trying to catch up with Mike, you decided it would be fun to chase after them to, so you gave it your all running weaving through people traffic the warm air felt good on your skin you closed your eyes for a second to enjoy it and that all it took, you tripped on something and landed hard into someone. Your knees scrapped on the pavement and so did your palms form trying to break your fall, you rolled a couple times and then stopped. The person you hit seem to be uninjured since he got up quickly. Your gave yourself a couple breaths to calm down and to asses the damage, you looked at your feet as you tried to get up and realized untied shoe laces were the culprit.  
"Miss are you alright? You took quite a fall."  
His voice was beautiful with a wonderful British accent, it almost sounded familiar. You looked down at your knees which were cut up pretty good and so was your hands, your left cheek was throbbing pretty good too, the man put his hand out to help you up. You took it, cautiously trying not to do anymore damage then you already caused. His hand was soft and smooth and has the same light skin tone as you did. He helped you up and you looked at him for the first time. He was tall so you had to look up to see his face and you almost fell over again, there staring at you with the most beautiful blue grey eyes was Robert Pattinson.  
"Hello" He said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

You instantly dropped his hand, you knew you were blushing and this moment right here, was probably the worst most embarrassing moment of your life. Why out of all the people in the world you had to run into Robert Pattinson, and what was he doing here?  
"I am sorry i didn't mean to fall into you, did i hurt you?" you looked up at him, his eyes were staring at you, a curious look to them. God dame he was good looking even more so in person then he was on the movie screen.  
"no, no i am fine i am just wondering what did you trip over this ground is flat?" He smiled a beautiful crooked smile and you had to look away,  
"i um trip on my laces, I think." You laughed a little.  
"Just a little clumsy are we Bella," he laughed, you gave him a confused look at first but then you caught on, it was cute in a way.  
"yah just a little, I really should be more car.. "  
"ZOEY ZOEY are you okay i saw you bail right into this pers..." Brea stopped med sentence once she realized who the person was and she was star struck just like you figured would happen if she had ever won the dating thing.  
"um Hi i am Robert Pattinson." you smiled.  
" I am Brea Zoeys friend." You looked away from her and looked back at Robert, that's when you realized there was someone's arm wrapped around his. You looked to your left to see a tall blonde beach bunny standing beside him. You couldn't believe it, you were totally right and you had to keep yourself from laughing. That's when you noticed she was staring at you with the uttermost look of disgust in her eyes, you looked away.  
"Zoey," when he said your name chills ran through your body, as if there was an almost electric current running through you. His hand reached up and went under your chin, your heart raced and breathing quickened, you could hear the disgusting noise the blonde made of disapproval and Brea s breath caught, he tilted your head to the right a little,  
"your cheek his bleeding." His hand dropped and he looked into your eyes with a look of concern, your hand went up to you cheek and you looked at your fingers now stained with blood,  
"i should get to a bathroom, clean my self up," you said giving yourself a once over and from what you could see you must look awful.  
" I am sorry for running into you, um thanks for everything." You put your hand out to shake his, he put his hand in yours and shook it lightly all the while smiling a beautiful crooked smile,  
" See you around Zoey," and with that he turned and walked away with the blonde firmly attached to his arm who was still giving you a look, the saying "if looks could kill" rang through your head and you shivered.  
"OH MY GOD ZOEY!!!!!!!" she jumped up and down giggling and laughing, "i cant believe it Robert Pattinson TOUCHED YOU!!!!!!" You stopped mid walk and tuned to look at her, you wanted to say something but nothing came out. Thankfully Jason and Mike came running over, Brea didnt even give them a chance to ask was happened to you and why you were all bloody and dirty.  
"Zoey tripped and fell like she always does and guess who she fell into??"  
" Santa Claus?" Jason said laughing. You gave him a funny look, "hey it could happen with your luck," he laughed.  
" NO IDIOT!! Robert FUCKING Pattinson that's who!"  
Jason and Mike turned to you, "really seriously, what the hell is he doing here? And out of all the people..hmmm" Mike said stopping mid sentence.  
"He's here on the win a date thing with by the way a BLONDE BEACH BUNNY!! I told you guys! And what's so hmmm Mike?"  
Mike looked up at you, "I think that maybe it not just a coincidence but maybe fate."He laughed, but the look in his eyes suggested he was serious.  
"wow i think you on something there Mike, Zoey I think Mike is on something there." Jason smiled at you he was just as serious, the look in Brea s eyes showed she was going a long with this fate idea, they were both wrong.  
"oh please," you rolled your eyes, "that's just fate showing me what i missed out on that's all. I need to get to a bathroom and clean up." You walked over the nearest bathroom and cleaned up your bleeding face, it was starting to bruise and little, how wonderful. You brand new jeans were ripped in both knee's, great. You cleaned up the best you could and fixed your hair, when you walked out the boys were reading a poster.  
"Zoey look super dogs are here!! We have to go watch this!!" the boys sqeeled, it made you laugh, you loved them to death.  
"Okay sure where is it?"  
" It says the stadium that the Vancouver giants play in. I have no clue what that means."Mike said with a confused look.  
"its that one over there", Brea pointed, "Vancouver giants are the cities minor league hockey team."  
" well aren't you full of useful information." You said bumping her shoulders, she laughed and skipped with Mike over to the stadium.  
"You aright Zoey?" Jason asked.  
"Yah i am fine just thinking is all." you made your way inside the stadium it was hot and stuffy in here, with so many people. You hates huge crowds, claustrophobia was sneaking up on you. "Hey guys you go get seats i need something to drink."  
"okay will be in the blue section, Ill wait for you at the top." Mike smiled and then followed the rest of them.  
You stood in line trying to clam yourself, big crowds weren't your thing it will be better once you got some sugar in you and sat down, hopefully. You felt a small tap on your shoulder and you turned around, hoping that it was someone specific, but were let down when you realized it was some tall blonde the same one that was attached to Robert like white on rice.  
"Um can I help you?" you looked at her confused what in the world could she want from you?  
"Stay away from Robert he has nothing to do with you." _Oh that's what she wants._  
"Um i don't know what you mean i am no were near Robert."  
" So it just happened you fell into him by accident and now he's been ignoring me the whole time thinking of you!"  
_ he's been thinking of me really, wow_.  
"Yes it was an accident. Now can you please just leave me alone."  
You turned around to face the other way but she grab your shoulder and turned you back around, that was totally uncalled for,  
"get your hands off of me! I have nothing to do with him, your fucking insane! Get away from me." Everyone around you had stopped what they were doing and were watching you and the blonde going at it,  
"Just stay away from him he's mine, as long as we have that clear, i don't ever want to see you around me or him!"  
" Actually HE doesn't belong to anyone." his beautiful voice rang through the stadium he was shouting at her his eyes were blazing.  
"I tired to wait this out but your crazy, i dont belong to you i am not yours this date were on you WON I didn't want anything to with you or the dating, I want you to leave."  
She stared at him tears streaming down her face,  
"but Robert we have something special." she tried to bag him.  
" No we don't have anything," his voice was stern and he looked away from her and up at you and his face turn to shock. The blonde run past him not saying another word, most of the people around you went back to doing what they were doing, you noticed a small group of girls with there camera out trying to get photos of Rob. Robert took a few steps closing the space between you two.  
"Zoey its you again, touble just seems to find you doesnt it." he flashed a beautiful smile.  
"And its you again, what are you like stacking me?" you teased him.  
"Hmm no."he laughed he was so close he chest was almost touching you, your heart was racing and you could barley breath.  
" thats was a very convincing no." He just smiled that beautiful smile and laughed, did he have this effect on everyone, were you like every other girl who had seem to fall under his spell or was this something else entirely.  
"You sure because this seems like stackerish to me," you joked. he laughed,  
"hey i am sorry about Miss Crazy, why did she attack you?"  
" she thought i was trying to take you away from her," you laughed.  
"and are you?" The question seemed genuine but the laugh that was after it clearly meant it was a joke.  
"hey umm this is going to sound totally insane but this win a date thing I am on was suppose to last 2 days, tomorrow was the day i was suppose to take the girl who won on set for New Moon would you like to take her place?"  
You stopped breathing, you couldn't think what do I say?? You looked to your left Brea, Mike and Jason were standing there watching you Brea was practically falling over, Jason smiled at you and did a nudging motion with his hand, that gave you the confidence you needed.  
You looked up into his beautiful face, "yes i would like that very much."  
" Great, um will have to leave soon to get back to the hotel get things ready for tomorrow, ill have to inform someone that circumstances have um changed."  
" Okay let me go talk to my friends and arrange things with them quickly." You heart was racing and you couldn't process much of anything, it was all a blur. You walked over to them and smiled, "  
OMG WHAT HAPPENED?? what was that bitch doing to you?" Brea was so excited her words were all jammed together.  
"Telling me to stay away from Robert, Rob broke the fight up and told her to take a hike and well now, I am taking her place."  
" See told you, fate." Mike and Jason said together, "Go get him tiger." You hugged them both.  
"Brea here is the extra key to my truck, can you take it home for me?" You looked back a Robert he was signing autographs and taking pictures with the group pf girls who were waiting for him.  
"Yah sure, OH MY GOD i am so excited for you!! Call me tonight tell me everything!!"  
" I will don't worry, ill um see you guys soon." You hugged Brea again and turned back toward Robert. You couldn't believe this was happening to you, your heart swelled just seeing him but a key reminder popped into your head about the cage you build around it. After Todd your ex and Bill before that a cage was built around your heart and well you kept the key hidden for now..then again why were you thinking so far a head what made you think Robert wanted anything like that from you anyway what were you to him?  
"looks like you have good friends." he smiled.  
"I do, there my family," you beamed at them again before rounding a corner. A huge man was waiting by the back door he was so big he scared you a little bit,  
"Hey Josh thanks for waiting."  
"No problem mister Pattinson."  
" How many times do i have to ask you to just call me Robert."  
"Sorry Robert." there was no emotion on this guys face what so ever.  
"Josh this is Zoey, Zoey Josh my body guard."  
You looked up at him and smiled, he nodded and you and then opened the door to a hidden parking lot were 2 cars were. One was a black ford SUV and the other,oh my god a silver Volvo exactly the one in the movie. You couldn't help it you laughed.  
"I know right how lame," he laughed "the people who put the date thing together said that it would be a good idea to drive this car instead of my own."  
"well that's a little lame its more like a date with Edward the you. Plus what's wrong with your car?"  
"Nothing at all its just a little, old is all."he laughed opening the door for you. You climbed in and buckled up, Josh got into the SUV behind you.  
"So old cars can be cool too, i mean it would make more sense for you to use your car on a date right?"  
" Well its not really a date, at least not for me its more a title. A date should be something i want, not what the publishers what for publicity you know?" You stayed quite for a bit, you never looked at it like that he must hate this.  
"you must hate this." you said quietly "this date thing."  
"Yah a little bit but something good came out of it," he smiled.  
"And what was that?"  
"you," he didn't look at you when he said it but he smiled that crooked smile you learned to love. He pulled out of the fair and made his way on to the highway.  
"So were do you live will have to get a few of your things."  
"Not to far from here just take the next right." You directed him toward your house and grabbed a few things, you ended up passing a mirror on your way down the stairs and you stopped and stared at yourself. You had an almost glow to you, and you were smiling totally excited about the whole thing. You felt like he liked you, the last thing he said sort of indicated it like that, but you couldn't be sure. You ran back to the car he was waiting in, and climbed in, "all set?" he asked in that beautiful voice of his.  
"Yup all set," he pulled out on to the highway just as the sun was setting behind the beautiful mountains that surrounded you.


End file.
